


[podfic] Undiscovered Country by Katie Forsythe

by rambleon (Kian)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, The Adventure of the Dying Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian/pseuds/rambleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-telling of The Dying Detective. Culverton Smith's poison box fells the wrong victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Undiscovered Country by Katie Forsythe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undiscovered Country](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13870) by Katie Forsythe. 



> This was my first time trying to podfic, and I mostly did it for myself, so it’s not perfect. I used a basic headset microphone to record, and there are some parts where I elide words too quickly and other things of that nature. Despite all of this, I hope people enjoy!
> 
> I tried to reach Katie to get explicit permission to post, and while I did not hear from her directly in the last few months, I have been assured by several people that she has an open policy on podficcing her work, as she does under her wordstrings pseudonym. If this turns out not to be the case, I will take this down.

Download the MP3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?rn33ab4c4pby10v).


End file.
